gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darwin 3288765/Journalistic Review of Disease
Yoy, yo, yo, it's Darwin #@*&^% - or 3288765! Here is my new - weekly- Journalistic Reviews! For my first weekly review - and my 6th regular review - I will review (I'm using the word "review" too much) the fan-fiction Disease ''by MissingNo. So, ready or not, here we go! '''WARNING: THIS FAN-FICTION IS NOT FINISHED SO FACTS PRESENTED IN THIS REVIEW MAY BE CHANGED DUE TO FUTURE PARTS OF THE SAGA'. Plot - 9 / 10 - ''Disease'' is definetly a unique story that sets Gumball and his friends in a zombie universe. The only problem is that a user named Gumby6 did it first with his Gumball of the Dead. It's just a small fact I'm sharing with you. Now, what happens is that a bomb is dropped on Elmore, spewing a certain liquid that causes - what Anais explains - "Superflu". What does this Superflu do? Superflu basically kills the body, reanimates it, and makes it become a (gasp!) zombie. Only one thing bugs me. Well, two things. Three things. First, who the heck decided to drop a bomb into Elmore causing it's citizens to become zombies? Terrorists? An outside army? Mayor Vanderwick? Who? Second, it bugs me that Gumball does not fight any harder to save Penny when she is being killed by zombies (or turned into one). All that happens is that Teri says Penny is lost - and Gumball agrees and continues. What the heck? Penny is someone Gumball would do anything to say - but now he's not gonna do anything? I know Penny still would've been a goner, but I expected Gumball to do something to show that he loves Penny and would do anything to save her. Third, is Nicole still alive? Is the factory safe from the zombie attacks and she is still at work? Or is she already a zombie and we just don't know yet? Seriously, pepper spray can NOT defend you from a hoarde of zombies, so I think she's already a zombie. But I want to know, is ''she a zombie? What about Richard? He's still asleep on the family's couch, so is ''he ''a zombie? I wanna know, MissingNo. Other than these issues, I have nothing against the story. It's great! It's just that there are some moments where I kinda go like - "WHY?" I do not mean to offend MissingNo. or any fan-fiction by anyone else that I plan to review next Wednsday. It's just a way of perspective for me to review the fan-fiction I read. '''Characters - 8 / 10 - '''OK, lets start off with the possibly last survivors of the zombie apocalypse in Elmore. The last survivors are Gumball, Anais, and Teri. Rachel, Penny, and Tobias died so that don't count. Nicole, as I said, may/may not be a zombie, so I can't say she's alive/dead. But the team of survivors is a little doubtable and I thought Teri would've died first, since she - well - lacks defensive reflexes. The same with Rachel. You don't expect characters like these to be able to survive a zomie apocalypse, so I obviously have a problem. '''Final - 8 / 10 - '''This being my first detailed-review of my new weekly Journalistic Reviews, I've listed detailed problems that don't make this story very self-answering. But it is a cool story of how Gumball and some of his tough - ''if ''not totally tough - friends try to defend themselves from zombies. I give MissingNo. I great TWO thumbs-up for his great story, but on the downside there are some things that await top be answered so that I can get on with the saga. That is my review. Darwin 3288765 out! '''WANT ME TO REVIEW ''YOUR ''FAN-FICTION NEXT WEDNSDAY? THEN LET ME KNOW BY POSTING THE FAN-FICTION YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!' Category:Blog posts Category:Journalistic Reviews